Halo Shadow Team
by De4thknight
Summary: Shadow Team battles against the Covenant on Reach before it falls, they will battle against many odds and use weapons that hasn't been used before.
1. Chapter 1

(There will be a few weapons from Call of Duty and Battlefield so good luck finding them.)

The year 2552 on planet Reach: The covenant have found Reach and has send forth their largest fleet of all time to siege the strongest fortified planet the UNSC has ever obtained and they will defend it hard against the covenant and the covenant will send everything to attack this planet. The Spartans will take action along with everything have to take on their strongest enemy as there are a few groups like Noble Team will be fighting against the covenant all over the place but now it's set to a new team called Shadow Team that was just made, only three of them are in this team and has obtain strong powerful weapons than the others and have been doing deadly missions on Reach to stop the covenant from winning this.

Shadow Team was somewhere away from the city populations and military areas, they were in a small town not populated as they were evacuated a while ago when the covenant started to get their ships closer to the planet, only three of them were waiting for orders from UNSC command.

"Covenant forces have established a few jammers on the fields, stopping us from communicating with others on the other side, they even created a large covenant spire west of your position your orders are to take out the jammers and destroy the spire any means necessary." Said the commander that was communicating one of the Spartans on the computer

The Spartan that was listening to him was the leader of Shadow Team, wearing black security Spartan armour Mark IV; he had short black hair without his helmet on and carries an M41A Pulse Rifle on his back and has a magnum on the side of his waist. "Affirmative it will be done sir."

The other Spartan was in the other room but the other one was elsewhere, he wears blue Grenadier Mark IV armour and holds a shotgun in his hand and a grenade launcher on his back. He looks up seeing the leader of the team; he would stand up and waits for him to tell the mission.

"Were taking down a spire and a few jammers, ready up." He puts on his helmet and walks outside heading towards the Warthog and takes the wheel while the other one takes the gun.

"Im ready to roll out Mark!" he yelled at him while they start to drive out of there.

"You don't have to yell Adam!" said to him while he was driving to the western approach "Where the hell is Joseph?"

"We went on ahead to scout, he will respond to us soon."

"He better be ready because we need him on that spire... he has the explosives..."

They head towards the location where the covenant are defending the jammers, three of them were inside abandon buildings well guarded while the fourth one was close to the large spire around the large crater and is guarded by a Locust spider tank and a few infantry. The spire was large and perfect inside the crater, the shield covers the whole area so no vehicles and shielding will work in there once they walk through the shields.

The scout Spartan with the Mark V armour was on the cliffs looking out at the view, he had red armour and holds two rifles, one was a DMR while the other one that was on his back was a Storm PSR (Piercing Shot Round) sniper rifle, not as powerful as the sniper rifle but if charged correctly it will blast through walls and killing any infantry behind it with an instant. He notices the two Spartans on the warthog and starts to contact them.

"Watch out guys the covenant is on your twelve. I got your back." He gets up and moves to the north staying on the cliffs and out of side as he activated his camouflage.

"Lock and load" Said to Mark to Adam as he starts to ready the machinegun "This is going to get rough."

"You can say that again." Said Adam and starts shooting at the covenant on the path, they shoot back but they get obliterated by the machine gun.

He spins the vehicle around then jumps off, taking out his Pulse Rifle and runs through the abandon building and starts shooting the hell out of the jammer, this weapon was stronger than well accuracy than the assault rifle, can fire seventy five rounds in one clip and has a shotgun attached to it but he used half the rounds on blowing up the jammer. He quickly heads outside to see whats going on, noticing more infantry coming thanks to the Phantom that's close to them but they get shot thanks to Joseph by using the DMR on taking a few headshots to the infantry, doesn't see any elites or brutes anywhere but they will reveal themselves to them soon.

Joseph contacts Mark and Adam "Guys better watch out the covenant has a Locust on the last jammer; we don't exactly have the gun to take out that thing. Lucky for you guys you know me."

"We need a rocket launcher or a Spartan laser." Said Mark as he drives to the other one but he keeps driving as Adam shoots the two jammers and more infantry, driving towards the last one.

"There is a 66mm 4-Tube M202 Rocket Launcher close from your position; i will get it while you draw the Locust attention."

"Of course that rocket launcher is close to the covenants location, so typical." Said Adam then takes out a grenade launcher and aims the machine gun and the grenade launcher towards the Locust ready to fire when they get closer

"Get ready." Said to Mark as they were getting close, Adam fires his grenade launcher and holds the trigger down until the grenade gets close to it, he lets go of it and causes the Locust to go disable for a few seconds.

Mark drives to the side as Adam starts shooting the machine gun at the Locust then starts driving back, giving the time Joseph needs to get down off the cliff and crashing through a building to get the rocket launcher he hidden in a barrel. He grabs it and place the DMR on his back and starts to run outside before the Locust takes a shot at the warthog. It starts to come alive again and is ready to fire as Adam is still shooting like crazy at it but it isn't enough, Joseph quickly takes out the rocket launcher and fires four rockets towards the Locust in four directions, once impact it would incinerate the whole area, obliterating the Locust, the Jammer and the infantry.

"Show off..." Adam said then jumps off the warthog after Mark stopped, he too jumps off and reloads his weapon.

Joseph ditches the rocket launcher and takes his PSR rifle "That was fun, shame that was all i got."

"Of course." Said Mark then looks down at the spire "That is next to go boom."

"Sweet lets go." Adam walks through first and the moment he walks through his shield breaks.

Mark and Joseph walks through and their shields also break including his camouflage but they keep going without them but they will charge back up but will take a minute to do so, they keep walking down the crater until they make it to the bottom seeing some covenant infantry around along with two turrets on both sides, some brutes but not stronger ones.

"Lets go!" Mark shouts at the two and starts shooting at the turret then Adam fires a grenade at the turret; blowing it up quickly then starts firing at the infantry quickly.

Joseph stays back and starts shooting at those above them and down if they missed any, then runs down to get to Mark and Adam as they run closer to the Spire to give Mark and C4 charges. The two defends while Mark runs to the side stacking C4 bombs all over the place then runs back to the others where they try to run back up out of the crater and through the shields but Mark did used the rest of the C4 on sending them up at the top of the spire, once they are out of the shields he pushes the trigger, seeing it all lighting up, the bottom part was strong enough to hold the explosives but the top wasn't. The top of the Spire would start to collapse down on the ground, destroying whats left of it.

"That was fun." Adam said as he looks at the two "Is there anything else to blow up?"

"We have to move out of here." Mark turns around and looks up seeing a Falcon flying down behind them.

"More missions for us... the covenant are everywhere." Said Joseph then walks over to sit inside the Falcon

"Nothing we can do, let's just get this mission over with and get something to eat." Adam jumps in sitting next to him.

Mark remains silent and walks through the Falcon then soon it would take flight and flies off to the north, close to Sword Base. The base is taken over but they can't do anything about it so they ignore Sword Base and moves elsewhere to the north.

During the flight they were getting close to a battle going on against the covenant and the marines, they look down seeing a Scorpion tank driving over the bridge along with a few marines helping the others fighting the elites and a Wraith on the other side of the warehouse. Suddenly a few Fuel Rod guns were fired off in the sky trying to take out the Falcon but they missed a few times but suddenly someone had a plasma cannon and fired two shots underneath the Falcon, it exploded and about to break in half but they started to get it close to the ground making the three Spartans jumps off the Falcon and lands close to the covenant Wraith, Mark quickly throws a plasma grenade he stole from a dead covenant, hitting the side of the wraith and damaging it critical then the Scorpion would finish it off with one shot.

The Spartans joins with the marines, Joseph goes off to take out any more covenant around while Adam watches Mark as he walks to the one in charge of this operation, he salutes to the two Spartans while his platoon marches off elsewhere along the path to the next covenant area.

"Looks like we got new orders guys... were going with these guys no objections." Said to Mark

"Roger that." Adam said then looks back holding his shotgun.

"You guys might want to check this out." Joseph said to them as he stands on the mountains, looking down seeing a massive covenant force marching, two AA plasma cannons, two Wraiths and hundreds of the infantry marching down the path.


	2. Chapter 2

The Human Covenant War rages all over Reach as the humans are trying their best to hold them off but the covenant is in the lead at the moment. The marines along with the three Spartans called Shadow Team are battling against a force that wants to take over the region all they need to do is remove the UNSC in this area.

"Come on lets go lets go let's go!" Adam shouts at the others as he fires a grenade launcher at the elites, taking out three of them

"We have to advance, take out that gun now Joseph!" Mark said to Joseph on the radio in his helmet

"I already got it covered..." Joseph was shooting the infantry inside the gun then walks over towards it and throws a grenade inside the core before running out of there throwing another grenade towards an elite but he evades it.

The large AA gun would explode, taking out a few infantry that was nearby and makes Joseph return to the others as they advance forward thanks to the Scorpion tank they have, it takes out the Wraith tank and pushes forward to finish the rest of this off.

"We have to move. Go!" Mark said and grabs the grenade launcher Adam was about to fire, he fires in the air disabling the ghost that was coming then watches the tank blow it up.

A few marines were killed but they continue going forward until there all dead, finally the battle was over they return back to the place they fought before as there was no other path to take them further. They return to recover their wounds and repair the tank, the three Spartans returns together elsewhere to plan their next move.

"The covenant is not on this side of Reach... maybe we should pull back and head to Sword Base." Joseph said to Mark

"If we move to Sword Base we could maybe help them defeat the Covenant there, i heard they are planning another attack on that base, we should help them." Adam said

Mark looks over seeing the sergeant walking over to him "Sir me and my men are ready to move out, we will now obey in your commands."

Mark looks to the other Spartans then back to him "Then we guess we go to Sword Base."

It started to get night when they made it to this base but it was already under siege by the covenant, they got themselves a Scarab walking around outside the base while the infantry was pushing forward, they were fighting inside the base as they cannot defeat them without help and they can't call for air assistance because they are busy taking out that Scarab and the banshees nearby.

The group led by Mark makes their way towards the Scarab before heading to the base; all they have to do is hold the covenant until they arrive. The Scorpion tank drives full blast towards the scarab and starts firing at its legs while the rest of the marines surround it and target he infantry on the Scarab, Joseph would try to get to high ground and jump on the Scarab but fails, Adam ran out of his grenades and notices a twin 50cal machinegun stationed near the front gate of the area, he would run towards it and moves the dead marine out of the way and aims it in the air as Banshees were coming down to take out the tank, he shoot burst fires at the Banshees but once they were destroyed he just pulled the trigger down hard firing rapidly at the scarab taking out the head of the it but once it ran out of ammo he quickly got out of there before the front of the scarab shoots its cannon towards it, destroying it and the front gate.

The Scarab finally exploded when Mark charges through inside and took out the core once it lowered thanks to the tank, once that was done they quickly run through the gate but had to ditch the tank, they run through fighting the covenant along the way but they get stopped again as two hunters stands before them, they do hear fighting inside the base so they need to get there quickly.

Mark and the others scatter all around the area but then he spots a red Railgun on the ground near a dead Spartan, he quickly runs towards it and picks it up then fires towards the Hunter, it only has three shots inside but he fired three bluish beams towards one of them, the third hit killed the hunter and then notices Joseph jumping at the back of the hunter and fires a few times at the head with his rifle, finally it died and then falls to the ground.

"We have to save the marines... go!" Mark said to the others before throwing the Railgun away then runs through inside the base to attack the covenant inside.

The marines charges through but they all reload before running inside, they notice a few marines left and they help them out before by ambushing the infantry from behind, they all open fire down at the covenant taking them all out one by one until there is nothing left of them. Mark jumps down from the area to see the survivors personally.

"You all alright?" he takes off his helmet

"We are what's left of Sword Base, they killed all of us, attacked us while the rest of us went to war against the covenant."

"Then there is nothing left for us to be here." He looks back to the others "Get as much ammo as you can, were getting out of here, and were going to join the front lines."

"Yes sir." Adam turns back and returns to the others to tell them the situation

"Were getting out of here... we're going to join the others on the fight for Reach."

They all prepare to head out of there by calling in some support on getting them all out of there. A pelican arrives to pick them all up and also picks up the tank also as they might need it for later, the pelicans starts to fly out of Sword Base and move to the place where the Pillar of Autumn lies that they will go and protect it against the covenant army.

The Pelican took an hour to make it to that destination and once they landed they made it down there safe along with the tank as well, they quickly prepare to attack the covenant as they were already there trying to take the bone yard.

"Joseph i need you on higher ground, take them out as you go." Mark said to Joseph as he keeps shooting with the M41A Pulse Rifle

"I got it." He runs past him firing a few rounds them heads to this large building, he jumps on top of it and starts shooting down the covenant by doing a few headshots.

Adam decided to take the tank by targeting the strong ones like the brutes and the elites along with their vehicles just so they can press forward. Victory will soon come to their side but suddenly they can hear a Scarab coming towards them from behind, it comes out of nowhere as it climbed up the mountain to get to that area. The moment the marines spots the Scarab they quickly scatter around the place but once they were all looking at the Scarab another appears near Joseph, it was on a cliff looking down at him, he would slowly looks up seeing it and didn't have a chance to escape the Scarab cannon, it would obliterate Joseph and that building he was on.

"Joseph!" Mark yelled out as the Scarab blows up that building, he then looks back seeing the other one moving close to him.

Adam would start firing the Scorpion at the Scarab to make it go against him, a grunt on the Scarab would charge a plasma pistol and shoots the tank making it disable for now but Adam would have to jump off of the tank before that Scarab destroys it along with him.

Adam escapes the blast but his shield went off when he ran to Mark, they would all flee the area as they do not have the fire power to take out those two Scarabs so they retreat further in the boneyard and in the buildings along with the other marines before the Scarabs starts coming over. They take a break and Mark was furious about the death of Joseph in battle but they would have to keep going and make it to the Pillar of Autumn before it takes off.

Mark and Adam are ready to move, with their weapons out of ammo they switch to their secondary fire and that's the P33 Pereira Semi-Automatic Revolver with 8 rounds and has mounted a laser pointer underneath the barrel of the gun. The two takes point while the others stays behind them as they move further in the building, they do make it outside but notice a few covenant infantry around so they scatter around the area and shoots down the Brutes with their revolvers, those guns were strong like a sniper rifle, it took them out two or three shots, if they were close enough they would maybe kill them with one shot of their gun.

They notice a Wraith nearby and they don't have the power to take it out so they need to hijack it before it comes close to them but suddenly a cannon fire went off, blasting the Wraith with one shot to the side, it was a M777 Howitzer artillery that was stationed on the side of the cliff, it was in the tanks range so they took it out with one shot to save the Spartans on the ground.

"Glad we got someone on our side." Adam said as he reloads his revolver.

"Let's keep moving... let's go!" Mark shouts to the others then moves through to another building, heading to the Pillar of Autumn

The battle for the ship has already started, they already notice two Spartans on the field fighting against the covenant, one was controlling the large gun that can take out a few of their drop ships, with the reinforcements they manage to defeat them for now but it won't be long before they return again.

They notice a few help arrived in the air, two AV-22 Sparrow hawks appear and helps them out but one of them lands on the area as one of their pilots were shot in the air and needs someone to replace him. Mark decides to take the Sparrowhawk while Adam stays on the ground and helps the black Spartan fight the covenant, they did notice a Pelican coming down on the area and the black Spartan would head over to the landing pad to deliver something to them.

During that delivery another Phantom appears near the gun just when a covenant cruiser was in route to this position, preparing to charge it's ion cannon, the elite zealots took out the Spartan using the gun and no one can stop the cruiser coming over so the black Spartan and Adam joins together while the rest of the marines jumps in the Pelican, Mark also stays here while the other hawk defends the Pelican while it returns to the ship, Mark has the sky and it's up to Adam and this Spartan to clear out the zealots and take out that ship.

It took them a while before they can take control of the cannon, Mar was still in the sky fighting some banshees but then he notice two Seraphs coming towards him, the Spartan controls the gun and targets the phantoms coming their way while Adam secures the area. During the skirmish in the air one of the Seraphs manage to damage the Sparrowhawk's engine, causing it to crash landing but not on the fields it would crash land down the hill.

"Adam... good luck out there... i will see you in the air... over and out!" Mark said his last words before the Sparrowhawk crashes down on the fields, Adam looks back at the black Spartan as he continues shooting at the phantoms.

The cruiser was just in the range and the Spartan open fires; it targets the main gun causing that ship to sustain heavy damage to that blast, inside the blast it took out a few areas before it would fall from the sky and crash on the ground close to where Mark crashed. Adam and the Spartan watches the Pillar of Autumn takes it's leave by preparing to fly in the air once they have the precious cargo, it takes flight and heads out of there while the Spartans stays on Reach and prepares to do a Lone Wolf mission, their final hour against the rest of the covenant that are still on the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

The battle for Reach has finally ended with the Covenant controlling this planet and glassing nearly all of it, the survivors of Reach will soon be wiped out but they make a stand against the covenant, true they won't make it but at least they can do something against their enemy.

The Spartans that are still alive continue to fight the covenant and find ways of getting off this planet and returning home but since all their ships are gone there is no way they can win the war, Mark has been missing during the crash and cannot contact anyone, either they are all dead or his radio is busted, he walks around in the wilderness with just the revolver but he spots a few dead Spartans on the field, he walks over towards them and notices a plasma rifle on a dead Spartan and decides to pick it up and uses it, there wasn't any covenant around the place but he can tell they are out there somewhere but doesn't know where they are.

Adam got separated with the Spartan that stayed behind and he found an M850 Main Battle Tank or what they call it the Grizzly, it is half damaged and he can still use it against the covenant for now, he jumps in and starts driving around the area but soon he encounters the enemy, two Locust and a wraith was nearby of his area so he decided to battle against them by firing his double cannons at the Locust, destroying it instant before it raised its shields. The other Locust raises its shields while the Wraith moves closer to that Grizzly and fires but missed its target, it fired again and missed but then the Grizzly fired towards it taking it out quickly but then some brutes was nearby and charges towards Adam, he tried to take them out but they were around him and one manage to get on top of the Grizzly and destroyed the cannon with the gravity hammer and then grabs Adam and throws him out of the tank sending him flying out of there but he lands alright and takes out his revolver and fired at the Brute, taking it out quickly but ran out of ammo so he throws a grenade towards the tank while the brutes were getting closer, the tank explodes taking out two of them then he starts running towards the dead brute and takes his hammer before running out of there.

The infantry chases after them along with the Locust, firing towards him as he runs and soon once his shield went down he got shot in the leg causing him to trip over but he gets back up and swings his hammer taking out one of the brutes then hits another one but then an Elite that was camouflage comes out of nowhere and stabs his chest with an energy sword, he stood there but then he falls to the ground dead.

Mark was still escaping the covenants grasp and discovers an abandon UNSC base that had the Sabre program, the area was overrun by the covenant but he had no choice but to charge towards them using the plasma rifle to take them down, firing a barrage of blue energy beams towards them taking the infantry out quickly, a ghost charges towards him but he used a power lock to blow up the ghost once it impacts him, once the area was secured he rushed inside to find anything useful for him to use since the plasma rifle will soon run out of ammo.

All the Sabre's are already gone but all the stuff inside have been destroyed yet, just underground he discovered a GA-TL1 Interceptor/Strike Fighter that is still intact but the covenant have gotten to the ship first as there are a few dead marines that tried to get the ship to fly out of here but they failed to escape. Mark had to get that ship before it's too late but all he has at the moment is two rounds of the revolver and his plasma rifle is close from empty he would have to charge towards the infantry and grabs the weapons on the ground and hope he can make it to the ship before they take him out, the problem with getting off this base is dealing with maybe a few banshees or seraph fighters or worse a covenant cruiser in orbit. He has to deal with that later right now he is getting that fighter.

Two elites walks towards each other then suddenly a plasma grenade hits one of them, blasting both of them, causing the others to spot Mark and open fire, he charges towards them firing off his plasma rifle at the covenant but soon he ran out of ammo so he throws his gun towards an elite and then knifes him in the face then kicks him back before taking his plasma gun and shooting back against the infantry while running towards the entrance to the fighter. He soon killed nearly all of them but he lost his shield a few times and had his helmet broken, he quickly jumps on the fighter but he got grabbed by an elite, he takes out his revolver and fired the two shots at the elites face then throws it away before jumping in.

He was ready to go, starting the engines and firing a missile at the bay doors so he can punch through and blast in the sky, some of the covenant got on the ship and tries to damage it but they were too late as Mark fired the ship out of there, sending him flying around the room. He keeps going and finally made it out of there, blasting into the sky and out of Reach, heading to space there he would see Reach half glassed by the covenant and wishes Adam or Joseph was here to join him on the escape out of Reach. He takes off his helmet and relaxes a bit but then he would have to get out of there before the covenant send in their fighters to take him out so he has to activate the slips space drive to head out of there and hopes he can travel to another planet that is populated by humans and not destroyed yet by the covenant.

He made it out of Reach and takes a break but then he notice he wasn't alone on this ship, he was holding the plasma gun ready but doesn't know it's out of ammo, he quickly turns back aiming his gun at someone, noticing it's a Spartan like him but a female, a silver armoured commando Spartan standing before him, she looked hurt as an energy sword cut the side of her chest, she was holding it for a time but then she falls to the ground.

Mark walks over to her to help her up, he takes off her helmet seeing her black hair falling out of the helmet, he looks back at the front seeing the space "We are going to be here for a long time now..." he said to himself then looks back to the woman "But where did you come from?"


	4. Chapter 4

A few months have passed since the two Spartans left Reach to travel in space together, the wounded Spartan went asleep months ago lying in a cryogenic pod while Mark flies the ship as they were getting close to another planet, her name was Spartan sixteen Jessica, a leader in another team but got wiped out on the field except for her, only thing she can do is run as she was the last woman standing on the field of battle against the covenant, she wanted to find a Sabre but she found Mark trying to get to the fighter to get off the planet so she joined Mark together to travel to another planet called Onyx.

They couldn't fast travel there with their fighter due to it being damaged a bit by a covenant cruiser, Mark decided to play dead and let the cruiser fly past and travel to Onyx but then Mark quickly flies towards the ship and hides at the back to let the ship travel with the fighter to another planet, it worked but it took longer than they thought they would as the covenant cruiser sustain some damage and caused the power drive of the ship to double the time, they had to wait for a month or more to get to Onyx. Mark ran out of the food on the ship so they better land the fighter before the covenant destroys the resistance.

Right now Mark wakes up Jess before they land on the planet; he lets her out and talks to her after she gets a drink. "So you got to the base before me, then you saw the covenant around that place and couldn't take it."

"I couldn't do anything but then i saw you there so i rushed in before you took off." She looks down while she was drinking water "Glad we got out of there... rest of your men also dead?"

"Yeah we had four... one was killed before the covenant landed on Reach, now Joseph and Adam are dead and my team is gone."

"I could join your team; bring back your Shadow Team to what it was before."

"Well first we need to survive the landing before we jump to joining someone else's group." He looks back and steers the fighter "The covenant are here so we better get ready to avoid their attacks."

The fighter flies down there and notices the covenant saw them and started to charge their weapons but then they stand down and didn't fired, they let them go to the planet and lands somewhere close to the UNSC outpost that is still fortified at the moment. Mark lands the ship perfectly then starts to head out with her, both putting on their helmets and holds assault rifles since they got them from the fighter. They head towards the UNSC but then a Warthog appears to the side and the marine's jumps out of it, welcoming the Spartans here and warning them that they can't contact help as the covenant in the sky are jamming them to call on support on the other outpost. They would take them to the outpost and Mark tells them whats going on at the moment, then they would notice the ship in orbit is getting closer to the land, one of the marines would signal the defences to be activated, a large turret with four large warheads inside is ready to open fire the moment they get closer, they notice a Phantom coming down to take out the gun but they were ready, almost twenty marines were here waiting for them to come and couldn't wait to shoot that ship out of the sky.

Two Phantoms lands away from the outpost and drops down a few Jackals and Brutes, they open fire at the UNSC while they fight back, they all scatter around the area and fight around the place outside the base but the Spartans was about to charge but then another Phantom comes near them and lands near the turret, they quickly open fire as they see a brute with a hammer, it was about to smash the turret but it got killed quickly, they turn back and spots a few brutes shooting at them and they fight back by throwing a grenade towards them, taking out two of them and gun down the other one.

"There trying to pin us down before they land the ship, if that ship gets any closer we win this... let's just see what kind of plan they got here..." Mark said to Jess and then secures the area

The marines defeats them but they notice more are coming, they came from the same area the outpost was before, they think the covenant took out that post before attacking this, two Wraiths were there attacking the marines, killing a few and sending them back inside the post the ship was getting closer and one of the Phantoms was shooting at the turret, causing the gun to go offline for now but the warheads are still intact. Mark runs inside and takes out a better rocket launcher than a normal one; it was an FGM-148 Javelin rocket launcher and he aimed it towards the Phantom standing there, he fires it and hits the bottom of the Phantom, it would blast in half and crashes to the ground, breaking only the fence and the building. Jess would charge towards the covenant taking out a few of them and jumps on the Wraith, she hijacks it and shoots others nearby before going inside and firing at the other, the other was about to fire but it exploded quickly, she drives towards the marines and helps them out by getting some on the Wraith and shoots down the covenant when they drive closer to them, using the tank as a shield to the marines.

The covenant cruiser starts to get closer towards them and Mark was trying to get the turret back online by doing this manually, the ship got closer and charges the weapons but finally Mark had it ready and fired them towards it, the four warheads blasted four direct areas. Two to the bridge, one to the cannons and another one underneath the ship, the bridge was destroyed and the guns were offline, soon it would just fly over them and crash over the other side of the terrain, with the ship down they were able to call for reinforcements.

The UNSC defends the outpost for a few hours, dealing with the surviving infantry but soon a UNSC frigate comes in orbit and flies down to help them get out of there. It lands nearby and orders them all to get off the planet as they all have new orders on Earth as the covenant is preparing to attack that next.

"I guess we won the fight after all." She looks over to Mark as he was holding the Javelin

"Yeah." he looks back "But for how long?" He walks with her back on the ship, once they are all in they prepare to take flight and flies out of there, they notice two more covenant cruisers are in orbit but they evaded them and travelled back to earth.

They were together for a while now as it will take a while before they reach earth, Mark and Jess keeps talking about Reach as one day they will return to that planet but until then they have to fight but they will be dead before they retake Reach again but they do hope they can be buried with their brothers and sisters who died on the field fighting against the covenant army.

"I just can't believed we got out of there, i hope the Pillar of Autumn made it out of there like we did." Jess said to Mark

"We made it so do they, they are still out there and i can't wait to see those soldiers again."

"Indeed..."

One of the soldiers walks up to them "The captain needs to see you... come." He turns back and walks to the bridge, they would follow

They made it to the bridge and notices another ship is out there. The captain looks at the two "We just found the Spirit of Fire, the ship who fought against the covenant on Harvest."

"Harvest... but that's..."

"The first covenant war... the encounter against the aliens..." Mark walks over to the window seeing the ship "Have they contact us?"

"No their beacon is offline and their power is half online, it looks like they are all asleep cause i still detect thousands of life forms in that ship."

"Well they were alive in Harvest so of course they would be all asleep... their AI should have contacted us."

"Then i want you two to get on that ship now, i want answers." The captain said to the two

"Alright you can count on us." Both of them salutes then walks off the bridge

They prepare themselves by taking two assault rifles and two magnums before they jump on the Sparrowhawk to fly out in space to head to the ship. Mark takes the pilot while Jess takes the co pilot and heads out there, suddenly the hanger doors open as they know what is going on, they would land inside and the hanger doors would close, they jump out and started to move to where all the life signs are at the moment, once they walk through the rooms the lights started to turn on wherever they go in the ship. The frigate stays where it is and looks out waiting for them to get to the bridge to turn on the ship to wake them all up, Jess wanted to split up, she goes to the chambers where they are all asleep while he walks up to the bridge to see the situation up there. The bridge was intact and he checks the statues of the ship, this ship has been taking some damages and has lost the drive to fast travel through space, they couldn't go anywhere so they all went asleep while the AI takes over but the AI is somehow gone due to the time limit every AI's obtain, it must have been it's time and because of that the crew are asleep and they do not know that this ship is defenceless, if they got attacked by the covenant then this ship would have been destroyed.

"So they went out after all..." Mark said to himself then contacts the Frigate "Sir the ship is fine but they lost their drive, they probably ditched it or something."

"Of course that's why they never travel back to earth, their last mission sent them elsewhere and i bet whatever they did must have saved many lives."

"Well should i wake them all up then?"

"Do it."

"Alright then." Mark walks over to the controls where he can open the pods, he activates it and soon they will all start to wake up from their slumber

Jess looks around in the pods and then notices the frozen parts of the ship started to unfreezes, she looks closely at one of them and looks inside at a woman, she was asleep but soon she would wake up and want to get out of there. Two hours later everyone was fully awake and needed help getting the ship back in running; they soon turn on everything and the two Spartans returns to the Frigate.

"You sure you can handle yourselves?"

"We can take care of it; just don't forget about us ok?"

"We won't... let's get out of here."

Both ships started to move away from one another, the frigate would jump through towards earth while the Spirit of Fire stays there until they come back with another drive for them to travel home. They would finally make it to earth and the Spartans they brought with them that was in the Spirit of Fire, they were close to earth and landed on a military base to let the Spartans and the military to jump off to head to their areas.

Mark and Jess stays together and notices a large covenant cruiser in orbit. "I guess the covenant made it here after all..." Jess said to Mark

"We will make it, don't worry..." He said back to her and the other Spartans stands behind them looking up "We got alot of work to do... all of us..."

"We are ready to help you out Shadow leader."

"Then welcome to Shadow Team... all of you, it's time to battle against the covenant here on Earth... let's go." He walks off with his assault rifle ready, the others would follow him as they are now Spartans to Shadow Team.

In Space more covenant cruisers comes out of slip spaces and they would all fly around the orbit before landing down close to the cities as they will bring the war to the human race, the war will either end here for the humans or finally bring the victory to them, the battle has just begun.


End file.
